Rectangular building modules have previously been used to construct multi-unit buildings for use as residences and in commercial and industrial centers. By way of example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,633 titled “Prefabricated Building Structure” discloses a modular prefabricated building structure formed with a rigid frame of tubular beams suitable for use as a residence, commercial or industrial building, either by itself, or in combination with similar related modules.
Prefabricated building modules have gained increasing marketplace acceptance since the time of my original patents, due to the economies of mass production and the general ability to perform operations in a factory setting which would be impossible or uneconomical at the construction site. There clearly exists a need for similar modules incorporating improved materials and construction techniques and for multi-unit structures incorporating these modules.